Modern motor vehicles often are equipped with cruise control systems, which function to control the speed of the vehicle, thereby relieving the operator of the vehicle of a certain amount of associated effort. Typically, cruise control systems monitor select control inputs, such as the brake pedal or the clutch pedal, so that if the vehicle operator activates, e.g., depresses, the control input, the cruise control will disengage. As a result, any inappropriate subsequent control of the vehicle speed by the cruise control system is avoided.